1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a system and method for virtual martial arts training using a network, and more specifically, to a system and method for virtual martial arts training using a network in which each of a plurality of terminals senses each motion of a user, compares the motion with a reference motion, displays the results as images, and exchanges the images with a server via the network, so that a trainee can effectively train in martial arts alone by having his or her motions corrected and can undertake an examination procedure without temporal and spatial constraints.
2. Related Art
In the present invention, the term “martial arts” denotes various martial arts, such as taekwondo, kung fu, karate, qigong and kendo, various combative sports, such as boxing, wrestling and judo, and the like.
To train in a martial art, a trainee should normally attend a gym or academy. However, it is difficult for the busy people of today to train in martial arts due to temporal and spatial constraints.
As a conventional art for solving these problems, a method of receiving educational video data to train in martial arts or sports practiced daily and informing a user of the degree of training progress by remote online examination has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0041688 entitled “Method for Educating and Examining Accomplishment Levels of Martial Arts and Living Athletics Online.”
However, the conventional art provides only a one-way explanation-oriented educational function of simply playing an educational video. Since information is not exchanged in real time between a trainee and an apparatus, the trainee's posture cannot be corrected, and the trainee cannot effectively undertake an examination procedure alone.